Changes
by Rose Stetson
Summary: What if Jack was dismissed as a candidate for the command of the SGC and SG1 was about to be dismissed from duty?
1. Thoughts

**Changes**

By Rose Stetson

Format: Alternate Universe

Spoilers: None (so far)

Summary: What if Jack was dismissed as a candidate for the command of the SGC and SG-1 was about to be dismissed from duty?

George Hammond took a deep breath, relieving himself of all the tension that had dominated his life since he had taken command of the SGC. He sat on the airplane, reviewing the agenda for his first meeting with the new president.

Senator Kinsey and others on the appropriations committee had unveiled the existence of the Stargate program two days ago, no doubt coloring the facts with their own prejudices.

Unfortunately, they had neglected to inform George of the meeting, and the joint chiefs, demanding an explanation for his absence, had called him. He had straightened up all the misunderstandings over the phone and arranged for this meeting today. In his mind, the damage had been done, and all he could do was try to minimize its effects on the program.

"General, we're beginning landing procedures."

George nodded. "Thank you, Major."

He took another deep breath. Hopefully, the meeting would go well. After all, he would be submitting his nomination for the next commander of the SGC. Colonel Jack O'Neill, currently the commander of SG-1, was a fine soldier who also had good military sense. He understood the procedures and protocol followed by the SGC, though he didn't always agree with it. And, in many instances, he had made his views quite clear to anyone within earshot.

That was what worried George the most. What he had come to view as a beacon, calling him to do what was right instead of what was expected, the President might view as blatant disregard for authority and grounds for charges of insubordination.

George looked out the window and sighed. He really hoped that the new administration wouldn't put a person unfamiliar with the Stargate program in command. As the plane touched the ground, George's anxieties increased. He was now tempted to withdraw his retirement paperwork, afraid of what the SGC would become in subsequent years.

He took a deep breath. Knock it off, Hammond, he thought, you've been waiting for just the right moment to retire, and it's finally come!


	2. The Meeting

_Just a note: I don't know how Kinsey affects the SGC late in Season 7 and early in Season8 (Whenever Hammond leaves) - All I know is that he's always willing to make the SGC's life miserable whenever possible. I've also only seen episodes from Seasons 1 (whole), 2(whole), 3 (part), 5("Meridian"), 6 (whole), and 8 (like two episodes)._

_Keeping that in mind, please forgive any inconsistencies I have with the timeline. Also, I don't hate SG-1 (well, duh!), I just wonder how SG-1 would handle being given the shaft. What would happen? Would they get their allies to join forces with them against the American government or would they simply go through the gate and continue their fight with another force? __Just food for thought!_

_Also, thank you for the comment on the inconsistencies with the ranks- that's fixed. Hope it is more enjoyable!

* * *

_

Chapter 2

He walked into a large conference room, already joined by Senator Kinsey, members of the appropriations committee, and the joint chiefs. They all arose when the President arrived.

The new President sat, placing files down in preparation. "Thank you for taking time out of your busy schedule to come and meet with us, General."

George took a deep breath, willing himself to keep cool about the reference to his previous absence.

"It was a pleasure, Mr. President."

"Now, I understand that you are retiring from the Air Force. Am I correct?"

The General nodded solemnly.

"Have you given much thought about your successor?"

Again, the General nodded.

"Sir, the entire staff at the SGC is exceptional, and there are many officers who could take this position, but I think the one who could best serve at this time is Colonel Jonathan O'Neill."

The President sat with his hands on the table, his fingers interlaced, listening intently to the General's suggestion. There was a long pause after General Hammond finished.

George looked at Kinsey, anxiously watching for his reaction. The Senator didn't seem to be surprised, though his did show a bit of irritation at the suggestion. There was something else though. He looked almost smug.

"General, did you really just suggest Colonel O'Neill?"

He nodded. "With my highest recommendation, sir."

The President took a deep breath before opening his files. "General, Colonel O'Neill is not known for his ability to follow orders. Or am I making an incorrect assumption?"

The General swallowed. "Sir, Colonel O'Neill has an amazing insight into what should be done. I would be hard-pressed to find any man that I have served with who was such an effective leader."

The President thought for a few more moments. George couldn't help but steal another glance at Kinsey; the man was looking less and less comfortable with each second.

"General, I'm going to be frank."

George's attention was redirected to the Commander-in-Chief. "Please do, Mr. President."

"General, as far as I can see, Colonel O'Neill is unfit to command because he cannot bring himself to follow orders."

The General took a deep breath. "Mr. President, the only orders that Colonel O'Neill has set aside are the ones that would have a backfire on our world and our program."

Senator Kinsey interjected. "And he has found ways of making life more difficult for those of us who have to follow procedure."

The President raised his hand. "General, while the Senator wants to dismiss SG-1, I simply want you to think of some alternative replacements."

Kinsey stood up. "Mr. President, I have evidence that SG-1 is, in fact, making more hostile relations with people who would be wonderful allies."

The President looked at him, intrigued. "Senator, continue."

George tried not to let his surprise show.

"Simply by having the Jaffa, Teal'c, on their team has caused a few headaches for us here at Washington."

The President raised his hand again. "That would not be a legitimate reason for SG-1 to be dismissed. It sounds like you are accusing the General of incompetence."

That's exactly what he's doing, George thought. If one discredits a witness, you can get away with murder.

"General, I apologize if I offended you."

He nodded, biting back a bitter and sarcastic remark. Calm down, George, if you don't keep your head, you'll play right into his hand, he thought.

"Mr. President, you can see from the notes on the first Stargate mission that instead of fulfilling the mission, Colonel O'Neill blew up the battle ship of the goa'uld, Ra, starting a war that has lasted a little over seven years, and is nowhere near being over."

The President looked at George. "That wasn't in the report. Is it true?"

He nodded, reluctantly. "However, the Senator is bringing up issues that have already been resolved. Besides, by opening up the Stargate, we were bound to have some interaction with the goa'uld."

"Then, we should not have opened up the Stargate."

"Senator, that is not what we are discussing, and if you cannot withhold such obvious contempt for the program, you may leave."

"Mr. President, I apologize. I simply meant that if, as General Hammond suggests, the problem lay with opening the Stargate, and not with Colonel O'Neill, then we must address that. But I will now continue without straying."

"Thank you."

"SG-1 defied orders and gated onto Apophis's ship. . ."

"Senator Kinsey, everything that we were doing on earth didn't help. What did you expect them to do? Watch the world be destroyed by the goa'uld when they could stop them?"

"The point is, General, that in this military, the end does not justify the means! SG-1 should have been brought back to a court-martial, not an award ceremony!"

The President stood up. "That's enough! General Hammond, until I know what to do, I want SG-1 suspended from active duty. And Senator Kinsey, I don't want to hear another word about SG-1 or the Stargate program from you until you hear otherwise. Is that clear?"

The men nodded.

"Oh, and General, I would also appreciate another recommendation for your replacement. That's all."

TBC

_Please, please, please, PLEASE, REVIEW! I'm going crazy not knowing what you think. . . _


	3. Bad News

_I really appreciate all the feedback. Just remember, I'll keep going if I get more reviews, 'cuz I love reviews!_

* * *

General George Hammond was angry. He hurried into the briefing room, ready to meet with SG-1 before their next mission . . . which wasn't going to happen.

"SG-1, your mission to P2Q 694 has been reassigned to SG-5. Take a few days off. Dismissed."

SG-1 continued sitting, stunned.

"General Hammond, why is our mission reassigned?"

"Colonel O'Neill, I need to speak with you in my office right now," he said, ignoring the Colonel's question.

They entered his office. "Sir, it's just that Carter and Daniel have been looking forward to . . ."

"Colonel, I know that they were looking forward to the mission, but unfortunately, it's out of my hands!"

Jack swallowed, for once in his life reading the signals that now was not the time to question orders.

"Sir, what's going on?"

The General sat down and motioned for Jack to sit down as well. Jack refused, preferring instead to stand. It made him feel less vulnerable.

"Son, I just want you to know that I have all the confidence in the world in SG-1."

Jack remained silent as the General continued.

"I recommended you to receive command of the SGC."

Jack's eyes widened. "Thanks-"

George put his hand up to interrupt him. "Son, don't thank me. The administration vetoed my decision."

Jack bit back an inappropriate comment- again, for one of the few times in his life.

"Senator Kinsey has a bug in the President's ear and has managed to partially discredit my judgment. Therefore, SG-1 has been suspended from active duty pending further investigation."

Jack sat down, utterly stunned.

"And Colonel- you'd better prepare yourself for a court-martial. The President believes that your actions here at the SGC have been insubordinate."

Jack's eyebrows shot up. "But sir, isn't there someone that we can call? I mean, we could get Thor, Master Bra'tak, or Jacob to . . ."

"Colonel, I don't think you understand! The President doesn't care whether you're friends with the Asguard, Jaffa or Tok'ra. He believes that some of your actions have been out of line, and he wants to prove to America that the end does not justify the means. Unfortunately, you are the perfect target."

Jack was still sitting, stunned. "Thank you for warning me, sir."

"Jack, I want you to know that you are one of the best people that it has been my privilege to serve with. Just don't do anything stupid, please."

Jack nodded, "Is that all, Sir?"

"Yes, Colonel. You're dismissed."

* * *

_To Be Continued . . ._

_Keep those reviews coming! I really want to know what you think after a chapter like this one . . ._


	4. Possibilities

_I put Kinsey into the story because I knew that he was able to do something so low down and disgusting! Now, I didn't really understand the whole bit with the NID because when they started playing a major role in Season 6, I hadn't seen any of the previous episodes. So, I'm hoping to catch up soon, but until then, Kinsey is the bad guy.

* * *

_

Jack's anger was simmering. In fact, he was so upset that he began wandering around the SGC. Mindlessly, he found himself at Sam's lab. She was inside playing with whatever new toy, she had been allowed to research.

Man, she was so beautiful! It was more than her physical beauty that attracted him, though; he was astounded by her accomplishments! She was so smart, so confident, and so untouchable!

Well, he thought, there was one bright spot in his probable departure from the SGC. She would be a possibility. And, it didn't matter whether or not he was discharged honorably or dishonorably.

She would understand, because she knew what had happened, regardless of the outcome of the situation, and she would still accept him. That is, if she loved him. After all, she had been there during all of the missions- except the one to Abydos, but she had memorized that file.

He cleared his throat to announce his presence. She looked up, startled.

"Sir, what can I do for you?"

"Carter, you want to get lunch with me?"

One look at his drawn face told her not to refuse. "Sure, just a second."

She shut down her lab, fully expecting to return to it after a quick trip to the mess hall.

"So, what are you in the mood for?" Jack asked.

She looked at him, confused.

"Chinese, Mexican, Italian, Good ol' American hamburger and French fries?"

"Oh, you meant leave the mountain."

He nodded. "My treat."

She hesitated. "Sir, I hate going out in my uniform."

"Oh, for cryin' out loud, Carter! Don't you have some civilian clothes in your locker?"

She blushed. "Oh, yeah. Sorry sir. I'll be ready in about ten minutes."

She began to leave and Jack started messing around with a couple of her gadgets.

"Oh, and sir, don't touch anything."

"Spoil sport!"

* * *

_All right, you know the drill, just push the little button . . . Do I really have to keep telling you to do this? I mean, come on, I can see that I'm not even getting half of you who read the story to write a review. I know you keep coming back for more . . ._


	5. When Life hands you Lemons

_Just a note from your favorite author: (Don't tell me if I'm not your favorite author, at least a girl can dream, right?) Sam and Jack aren't technically going out. He needs to vent to somebody, and Sam is the one who would empathize the best since she is also a USAF officer. Besides, she might need to find her own legal defense team . . . Who knows until you read the next few chapters? (Of course that means that I have to write them . . . Maybe I won't . . . All right, I wouldn't do that to you guys!)

* * *

_

Jack met Sam in her lab, ten minutes later, both of them in their civilian clothes. He took a deep breath when he saw her. He had almost forgotten how good she looked in jeans and a t-shirt.

"What did you need, Sir?" She asked.

"Sam, would you just call me Jack when we're on leave? I'd like to know that we're friends, not just CO and subordinate."

She smiled. "Of course, Jack."

They walked up to the surface and Sam was about to go to her car. "Why don't we take mine?" Jack suggested.

She looked at him, strangely. "Si- Jack, what's going on? Is this a date?"

He shook his head. "Of course not, Car- Sam. I've just got some things on my mind and I'd like to talk to an old friend about them."

Her eyebrows shot up in surprise. "_You_ want to _talk_ about things?" She smiled, teasingly. "Well, obviously, it's the end of the world. Now, why don't we take my Volvo, and you can talk on the way? That way, we won't die because you're too focused on these things on your mind."

He pouted, mockingly. "Who said we were going to die?"

However, he followed her to her car and got in the passenger side.

"All right, what's going on?" Sam asked as she began driving.

"You know I talked to General Hammond after we were dismissed from our briefing, right?" Jack started.

"Of course. By the look on your face and the look on his, things were not going to be pretty."

"Well, they weren't. But it's not the General's fault."

"Of course not, he's the best commander the base has had." Sam agreed.

"Well, he recommended me for his replacement after he retires."

She stared at him while they were stopped at a red light. "That's great! You're going to be . . ."

"No, Carter. I'm going to be court-martialed."

She looked at him, confused. "What?"

"Kinsey happened to be there when the General spoke to the President."

She swallowed as they pulled forward after the stop light once more. "Well, that must have been a lot of fun."

He chuckled. "As fun as smelling Kinsey's dirty socks."

She crinkled her nose up at that thought. "That's not fair."

He smiled. "Anyway, Kinsey brought up the whole blow up Apophis incident. He basically told the President that he needed to prove to the military that the end does not justify the means."

They pulled into the restaurant parking lot and stopped. Sam turned to Jack. "I can't believe it. You mean you're really going to be court-martialed after all for that? We saved the dang planet, Jack!"

"I know, Carte- Sam, but that doesn't seem to be an end that justifies our defiance of a direct order."

She bit her lip in concentration. "So, are you scared?"

He shook his head. "Nah, I figure that there's gotta be a martyr for every cause. I guess I just get that delightful pleasure."

She looked at him, a deeper probing look in her eyes.

"Okay, I'm terrified." He admitted.

"I would be too."

"Anyway, so that's the reason that we're suspended from active duty."

She jolted forward. "We're suspended?"

He nodded. "The General just didn't have the heart to call it a suspension. He called it leave."

"Why are we suspended?"

"Mainly because we blew up Apophis."

"But that was six years ago."

He shook his head. "I know, but try telling that to Senator Kinsey. As it is, he wants SG-1 banished from Gate Travel."

She sat back in her seat, trying to take it all in. "You know, it's a shame he didn't really die."

Jack chuckled. "Yeah, well, at least I wasn't the one who would have killed him, though I'm seriously tempted to do so now."

She nodded, and then she looked him in the eyes. "You know we're going to stand by you. Just like we did with Teal'c. Just like we did when you were wrongly accused of attempted assassination. We're family."

He smiled, gravely. "I know, and that's why, no matter what, I'm going to be all right. They may take away my gate privileges, we may be split up as a team, but they will never break us apart."

Tears were shining in her eyes. "Why, Jack. I didn't know you could be so emotional."

He shook his head. "Oh that? I heard it someplace."

Before she could think about it, Sam leaned forward and kissed Jack's cheek. "I like this side of you. A lot."

* * *

_Okay,that was more of a "when God closes a door, he opens a window" kind of kiss on the cheek. They do have feelings for each other, but nothing's going to happen until they know for sure if Jack's going to be court-martialed (being the eternal_ **optimist**_, he assumes there will be one) and until they know whether SG-1 will indeed be suspended permanently from Gate Travel or not._

**Bold font indicates extreme sarcasm**

_By the way, read and review! I mean it. I can see how many of you come to the site and don't review. I really want to know what you think! Like I've said before, I'm not psychic!_


	6. A Proposal

_I know it's been a while since I updated last, but it's a good reason...I've been dealing with school, finishing "In My Daughter's Eyes," posting another chapter of"All's Fair in Love and War," and helping/listening to Lee Davies._

_Hope you enjoy..._

* * *

The team gathered at Jack's house for their weekly team game night. Nobody thought anything strange about the fact that Sam was already there, since she was usually the first one there anyway. It was "Scrabble" night, and everyone knew what that meant…Daniel would win…as usual.

After the pizza had arrived and all the small talk had ended, Jack ushered everyone into the living room. "I've got something that I need to tell you."

Daniel began to grin, and he looked from Jack to Sam, but their expressions were solemn.

"Come on, guys, it's nothing to be so serious about." Daniel said, breaking the awkward silence.

"I mean, it's not like we haven't been expecting this."

"What!" Jack asked, surprised.

"Oh, come on!"

"How did you know we've been suspended? General Hammond wanted me to let it down gently."

Daniel rocked back. "What?"

Jack's face contorted in confusion. "Daniel, what did you think I was going to say?"

Daniel reddened. "Nothing, Jack."

Sam's eyebrows raised. "What, Daniel?"

Teal'c, in his usual tactful way looked from Daniel to Sam and then to Jack. "I believe Daniel Jackson was expecting an announcement of your upcoming nuptials."

Jack and Sam gaped at one another and then at Daniel and Teal'c.

"Is he telling the truth?" Sam managed to ask Daniel after a pregnant pause.

"Come on, Sam. It's completely obvious!" Daniel countered in embarrassment.

"We're not getting married, Danny boy!" Jack said, too embarrassed to laugh.

"Well, why not?" Daniel asked with the tact of a small child.

"Because," Sam resonded. "There are…regulations against…that."

"You two really should read your memos more often." Daniel said, shaking his head and chuckling.

"What do you mean, Daniel?" Jack asked through gritted teeth.

"For that matter, if we're permanently suspended from active duty, then frat regs don't apply, do they?" Daniel asked, sweetly.

Sam choked on the diet soda she had been drinking. "Daniel, I don't think you should…"

"Samantha, I think I can handle this…" Jack said, standing up.

Daniel's thoughts were racing…Oh, crap…was running through his mind over and over again, but he held firm. He would sacrifice himself…once again…if only to have his friends get the happiness that they deserved.

But, things took a turn for the unexpected when Jack turned to Sam, dropped to one knee, and cleared his throat. "I want to marry you…and you didn't seem to give me any idea to believe that you couldn't love me…so, Sam, dammit, I'm going to ask you to marry me."

She stared at him in utter amazement, and the room was quiet for about two minutes. Jack was looking her in the eyes, and he was so afraid that she would say no.

"Uh…Yes, Jack. I will." She whispered.

Jack's heart sank for a moment, then his brain processed the information. "You will?"

She nodded, laughing. "Uh-huh. I've loved you for years, Jack."

He stood up, "Well, now that's over and done with…Daniel, will you be my best man?"

Daniel's jaw still lay on the floor from the immediate switch from his eminent death and re-ascension to Jack's proposal.

"Daniel Jackson, I believe O'Neill has extended to you a great honor. Will you offend him by refusing?" Teal'c asked, tilting his head to one side.

Daniel blinked a few times and closed his mouth. "Uh, I…wow, um…sure, I'll be your best man."

"Teal'c, you think you can handle being one of the groomsmen? And godfather to whatever children we end up having?"

Sam blushed as her now-fiancé finished his question.

"I would find it an honor, O'Neill, to guard over your future offspring."

"Well, then…" Jack said as he returned to Sam's side, helped her up and kissed her. As she returned to her upright position, breathless, Jack chuckled. "I think that settles it…after I finish whatever paperwork I need to, we'll get married."

* * *

_Well, I hope you liked it, but I won't know until I get your reviews...I really want to double the number of reviews that I have for this, so if you want the next installment, encourage friends and neighbors (on the web or off) to read and review..._


	7. Happily Ever After

_I am SOOOO sorry for not posting anything since OCTOBER! I hit a writer's block! So, here's my attempt at an apology…hopefully it's the last chapter…but I don't know…the muse obviously went on a LOOOOOOOONG vacation._

After Jack's proposal, the telephone rang; it was General Hammond. "Major, I need SG-1 to report to the SGC immediately. There are some things we need to discuss. I know you're technically suspended from duty, but…"

"We'll be there, sir." She assured.

"I haven't been able to reach the rest of the team." He continued.

"That's because they're all here, sir."

"Good."

"Take care, General." She added.

"Carter, what's going on?" Jack asked as she hung up the phone.

"We're supposed to report to the base immediately."

Before the team returned to the mountain, Sam and Jack realized the awkwardness of their situation. "Okay, Carter, here's what we do…" Jack began, now sweating with the realization that he had put his foot in it, big time.

"We hide the ring until we know the outcome of the investigations/trials. But, until then, it's just between Sam and Jack. Not Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill." Sam replied in perfect understanding.

Jack sighed. "That's why I love you…I don't have to think."

She playfully slugged him. "Is that the only reason you love me?"

"Uh…no?" He continued, playing.

Daniel chuckled. "All right…so, we're going back to the Mountain now, right?"

He received three nods.

"Okay, Teal'c, you're with me…we'll leave these two alone." He said, smiling devilishly.

Once at the Mountain, SG-1 was called into the Briefing Room with General Hammond, Jacob Carter/Selmak, Master Bra'tak, and Supreme Commander Thor.

The General welcomed SG-1 to take their respective places around the table. "There are three races here who refuse to work with the SGC if they cannot work with Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter, Dr. Jackson and Teal'c. Now, I don't know if that will help with the President's decision to investigate your backgrounds, but it's all we've got."

Just then, Walter walked in. "General Hammond, the President of the United States is on the phone."

"Excuse me." The General left and walked into his office, while Jacob Carter studied his daughter.

"Sam, is something going on?"

She smiled uneasily. "What do you mean?"

"You're glowing…I mean, I haven't seen you so happy since…well, since ever." He replied.

She exchanged a discrete glance with Jack. "Oh, nothing Dad."

"I see," he said, catching said 'discrete' glance. "Over dinner then? I have a day or two off. I thought we could see Mark and the kids…after all, you're not doing anything, are you?"

"Excellent idea." Jack agreed. "It's been a while since we had a real vacation, hasn't it?"

Suddenly, Jacob caught on, by Sam's blush. "Good for you, kid. I'm real happy for you."

She cleared her throat as the General returned. "The President does not wish to ruin our ties with the Asgard, the Jaffa, or the Tok'ra. Therefore, SG-1's suspension has been lifted."

"And the Suspension of Fraternization Regulations as well?" Daniel asked.

"They have stayed suspended." General Hammond replied with a knowing glance to Sam and Jack.

"Why does everyone keep looking at us?" Sam asked.

"Us?" The General asked, chuckling to himself.

"Sir, Major Carter and I would like to request a week's leave in the near, NEAR future." Jack said, looking at his fiancée.

"Congratulations, Colonel, Major…and I believe that would be feasible." He said, smiling.

"Don't forget to invite me to the wedding…you know how Selmak gets when he's left out."

_/Bite your tongue, Jacob…I could tell them about the time that you were…/_

/That's enough, Selmak. I told you not to try and blackmail me anymore…/

_/Aw, but it's so fun/_

"Don't worry, Dad. We won't." Jack quipped.

"And if you ever call me that again, so help me…" Jacob returned.

"Daddy, this is my fiancée you're talking about…" Sam said, turning on the daddy-daughter charm and managing to save Jack.

He shook his head. "This'll take some getting used to."

_/Agh! Did you have to shake your head? I'm getting whiplash, you know/_

"Well, you've got a lifetime to get used to it!" Sam said, smiling as she leaned in and discretely kissed her fiancée.

General Hammond cleared his throat. "Since I hadn't shared the stipulations of such suspensions, I'll do so now, and forget that occurred."

Sam and Jack turned innocently. "What?"

And at that point, General Hammond knew that all would return to normal…well, as normal as things got to be around the SGC.

_This is much different than the fic that I had originally intended to write...I was going to end with SG-1 leaving a court marshall behind as they decided to continue their fight from another galaxy, another planet, something...kind of like the end of Season 1...the name of the episode eludes me at the moment...oh, well, you all know what I mean, it's referenced enough in the fic._

_Again, THANK YOU for your unyielding patience and support!_


End file.
